yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow of Israphel
}} :This page contains information on the plot and episode guide of Shadow Of Israphel. For information on the series' characters, locations, and organizations, please visit Minecraftia. Shadow of Israphel is a partly scripted Minecraft series, uploaded onto the main channel. The bulk of this series is composed of a semi-improvised comedy action drama, where Lewis and Simon play the parts of Xephos, a spaceman, and Honeydew, a dwarf. It currently includes three seasons, one prolouge season, one special episode, and two bloopers. The series is set in the fictional land of Minecraftia, where Xephos and Honeydew encounter a range of colorful characters, and, by their talent and skill (and arguably a succession of lucky flukes), become worshipped as mighty heroes by the citizens of the land. Although originally simply trying to survive and thrive in Minecraftia, Xephos and Honeydew quickly find themselves thrown into battle against the ancient evil, Israphel, and by Season 3, are engaged in a full-scale war against Israphel and his cult. In Jingle Jam 2018, Lewis livestreamed an early animation of the final battle against Israphel and the sentinels, although it obviously never made it into the series. Series Summary Season 1 - Minecraft Survival The season opens up on the beach of a frozen lake somewhere in Minecraftia. Here is where we're introduced to our main characters: Xephos (played by Lewis) and Honeydew (played by Simon). They start looking for things to survive with. As the sun goes down, they build a very tight, small house to hide through the night. Simon, who has played Minecraft before, tells Lewis about the dangers of the night. As the sun resurfaces the following morning, they locate a cave, which they later call the YogCave that they decide to live in. They also get coal and make furnaces and crafting tables. The next morning, they get some sand from the beach to make window-glass with, and on their way to get more, they discover their world has not loaded yet. When it does load, they return to the YogCave area, where they find pigs floating on a sky island, which they later name pig island. After killing the pigs for their meat, they make glass for windows, as well as jack-o'lanterns. Lewis starts climbing up the surrounding mountains, and notices a creeper fall from a parallel cliff onto the ceiling, although it doesn't blow up. Later on, several mobs spawn outside the YogCave, and a cow - later named Daisy - spawns inside the YogCave. While Daisy tries to get out, Lewis notices a weird-shaped tree, which Simon decides to prune. After this, Simon hacks Daisy to death with an axe to use her skin for armor. They then go looking for more cows to slaughter for leather. As night falls, they discover a pyramid on the frozen lake, much to their astonishment. They place all of their inventory in a chest, and prepare to do the parkour jumps over lava. Simon fails on the very first jump and burns to death. As he respawns, Honeydew is chased by a creeper as he runs to Lewis. The creeper momentarily forgets Simon before chasing him into the pyramid. While Simon makes it to a safe block, Lewis fails on the jump and burns to death; Simon also fails. They decide to take a break from the pyramid and locate a dungeon, where both of them are slaughtered by mobs spawning. They respawn, deactivate the spawner, and loot the chests. On returning to the pyramid, Simon makes it to the other side, only to find the treasure chests at the end don't have the treasure the had in mind. Simon burns to death on the way back, and Lewis retrieves some of his stuff. Back at the YogCave, Simon uses a "flint and tinder" (flint and steel) to partially set the floors on fire. Lewis panics, but Simon seems surprisingly calm about it. Lewis extinguishes the fire while Simon gets blown up by a hidden TNT trap, demolishing the back entrance. Read More... Season 2 - Survival Island The new season begins with the heroes awakening on a deserted island, with no idea of how they arrived there; possibly the Hellgate in the Cave of Terror. The island has a single tree, a few flowers, and a couple of blocks of dirt. They obtain saplings from the lonely tree and dig a small shelter beneath some grass in the form of an "X". Simon believes it means "X marks the spot". Additionally, the island's creator included a list of 'challenges' they can complete, such as building a fireplace, or crafting several bookshelves. Using the "X marks the spot" idea, the duo continues digging beneath their base, finding two lumps of coal. Underneath, a few blocks of iron ore is dug up, as well as a dungeon full of skeletons. Read More... Characters Main Characters *Xephos *Honeydew *Old Peculier/Knight Peculier/Verigan Antioch II *Skylord Lysander *Daisy Duke *Israphel *Isabel Antioch Side Characters *Creeper Boss *Zombie Boss *Reverend John *Shiplord Hubert *Skylord Jasper *Fumblemore *Swampy Bogbeard *Verigan Antioch *Adaephon Antioch *Granny Bacon *Spacker LeChuck *King Finbar Minor Characters *Father Braeburn *Strongman Bruno *Mr. Banjo *Madame Nubescu *Um Bongo *Skylord Vitali *Skylord Baako *Skylord Valetius *Skylord Amber *Jock Fireblast *Pirate Tinman *Angus Eyeless *Moira Magmabloom *Kormag Darkforge *Rory Rockhammer *Templar Enoch *Templar Kesha *Professor Grizwold *Professor Webley *Grimjaw Slugface *Evil Cultist Sheep *Extra Minion *Minion *Minthor Antioch *Zombie Lalna *The Evil Honeydews *L. Wilson *Mr. Astley *Pigu *Mrs. Perrywinkle *Mrs. Miggins *Mr. Duke *Scribe Anno *Skylord Finnigan *Skylord Vimes *Skylord Horus *Skylord James *Peter Olbus *Lady Ashbury *Lord Ashbury *Baron Smedlington *Bishop Mendip *Bob *Willamena Olbus Episode Guide Gallery Xephos.jpg|Xephos Honeyhoney.jpg|Honeydew Izzy.jpg|Israphel VeriganAntiochII5.jpg|Old Peculier Season1thumbnail.jpg|Season 1 thumbnail Season2thumbnail.jpg|Season 2 thumbnail Season3thumbnail.jpg|Season 3 thumbnail Season 3.jpg|Season 3 Opening Scene Links *IMDb *Full Shadow of Israphel Playlist *Final battle animation reveal References Category:Yogscast Category:Shadow of Israphel Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Simon Lane Category:Israphel